Beauty and the Crocodile
by Toothless1997
Summary: He was running. Running for his life, his freedom, his sanity. Who is this girl that helps him? What does this mean for him? Innuendos, flirtations, and smart aleck remarks galore. If you want a laugh, read it. But be warned: there are some LEMONS. If you don't like, then don't read. But if you're ok with it, have fun! Constructive critiques are welcome, flames are not.
1. Prologue: Help

He was running. Running for his life, his freedom, his _sanity_. If they catch him, they'll lock him up and experiment on him again. They never saw him as a Human. They always saw him as a monster. But then again, he wasn't exactly human. Only partially human. His other part was beast; bloodthirsty, cold blooded, killing, and mindless beast. He wasn't natural, and he knew it. That's why they were after him, and tested on him. Why should they care about a monster's feelings? Why should they see him as human? Why should they care that their experiments were slowly taking away what little sanity he had left? A tranq landed in the wall, just barely missing his arm. He ran faster, dipping into the shadows for cover. _I have to get to the sewers. It's the only place where Humans can't find me._ He smiled as he thought of ways to lose his pursuers and have them running around uselessly in circles. He found a huge sewer pipe, and looked quickly behind himself before he jumped down it. Now in the sewers, he felt safer and much more confident. He realized that he was close to where he had been planning on losing them. "Crocky? Where are you, Crocky my boy? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" sang a familiar voice. _S***! How'd he find me here!? D*** that clown! One day I'm gonna…_ He heard a footstep, and it was close. Then a Joker goon came from around the corner with a baseball bat. He saw the Beast and called, "Hey! He's over here! He's over here!" The Beast knew that he was in no condition to fight, so he ran, praying that he would get away.

She was walking up the street, carrying groceries, and humming a song that had been stuck in her head. She put the groceries in the back seat of her car, and shut the doors. Right as she was getting into the driver's seat, she heard a groan. She stopped, then closed the door as she walked toward the source. The source was in a dark alleyway full of trash; there were little piles here and there. And at the dead end was a huge pile of refuse, and it moved as it groaned again. She curiously and cautiously ventured closer to the pile. And then she saw him. She gasped.


	2. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

The next day, after she fed him breakfast, she came in with a bucket of soapy water, a sponge, and a towel. "What are you doing?" Killer Croc growled. "I'm gonna give you a sponge bath. Now, before you flip out, it's because you smell awful. I mean, a ripe dead body of a White-Tail would smell better than you. And I will not have you stink this apartment up," she replied. At the look he gave her, she said, "I'm not enjoying this chore either, K.C. I don't wanna do this, but you can't be smelling like this these next couple of months of you healing. I promise to be as quick as possible so that we don't suffer under this chore. Once it's over, that's it for a few days. Ok? I won't be doing this often." Then he began to struggle and she sighed. "Look, I swear I'm much more uncomfortable about this than you are. Ok? So, please don't make this hard on me. Please?" She was begging him now, causing him to stop in his surprise. He thought about it for a few seconds, and then resignedly looked away. "Thank you, K.C.," she whispered. He huffed and said impatiently, "Just get it over with, b****." She pulled back the blankets carefully, trying not to catch it on his castes. She picked up the sponge, and began to carefully clean him off. She started with his chest. It was strange to feel her gentle hands cleaning the grime and sewage off him. And it was a nice sort of strange. She began to work on the exposed parts of his arms. Then she went to his torso, working her way to his legs. When she got to his pants, she stopped. A blush began to form as she said, "Um, I'm going to have to take those off." He raised a brow at her. "Hey, I'm not doing this for my enjoyment. And besides, I'm going to have to give you clean ones while I have this cleaned. What's the point of having you clean if I'm gonna have you wearing extremely dirty clothes?" She had a point, but he couldn't help teasing her. "Are you sure it's that, and it's not because you really want to see me naked?" Reba blushed a darker shade before she glared at him. Killer Croc chuckled with amusement. She carefully stripped him of his clothing, then she determinedly picked up the sponge, and continued to gently scrub the grime off him. She skipped his genitals, planning on addressing them later. She washed the exposed parts of his legs, and cautiously moved up his thighs. Then she nervously began to gently wiped off his genitals. Killer Croc tried to hold back a small groan, but failed as it got past his lips. Reba began to work faster, eager to get this over with quickly. He bit his lip as another groan tried to get past. "S***," he murmured. She quickly toweled him off, and threw the cover back on him. There was a distinctive bump in the blankets, but she ignored it as she gathered up the soiled clothing, bucket, sponge, and towel to leave. Killer Croc groaned again, this time in pain. "D**** it, don't leave me like this!" Reba quickly left, not looking back.

He sat there, in pain. _D*** it, she left me! Like this! Why couldn't she at least finish me off?_ Killer Croc growled in frustration. If he could use his hands… He smelled a feminine scent before Reba walked in. He glared at her, angry that she left him to his agony. "Look, I'm really sorry. I...uh...didn't mean for you to….get excited like that. I, uh, don't know what to do….." She trailed off nervously, unsure of what to say next. "If you're really sorry, then finish me off. It f***ing hurts, you b****." She raised a brow and asked, "Is that how you're gonna get me to do that? Because all that's doing is making it easier to say 'no'." Killer Croc groaned, jerking on his restraints in anger. Then he said through gritted teeth, "Will you _please_ finish me off? I can't use my f***ing hands, and you started it. So will you _please just f***ing do it_?!" Reba teetered, weighing on the decision to pleasure him. Then she decided to do it, since Killer Croc was pretty much begging her to. She tentatively pulled back the covers, showing his hard on. She cocked her head to the side, both in wonder and in thoughtfulness. _How am I gonna do this?_ Killer Croc growled impatiently. Reba reached out, gently gripping him. He jerked at the sensation of her hand gripping him. He moaned in pleasure as she began to stroke him. "Yes, yes…. Just like that…" He closed his eyes as she stroked him. Killer Croc groaned as she quickened the pace and gripped him tighter, causing him to thrust his hips toward her hand. Urging her on, profanities, and moans erupted from his lips. He was panting and moaning, gripping his restraints in pleasure. "Oh god, yes…. More! More!" he moaned. She kept stroking, gripping a little harder and going faster. His eyes were shut tight as he began to beg her to not stop. His body was tensing up as he got closer and closer to his climax. "Hurry...please, hurry…" he said with a strained voice. She went faster and faster, gripping him hard. He gripped his restraints and arched his back as he roared in pleasure, finally reaching his climax. Killer Croc slumped, exhausted now that he was done. Reba pulled her hand away, covered with his seed. She had both a disgusted and fascinated look on her face. "I'm gonna clean this up… And don't expect me to do that often, ok? I did this because I accidentally caused you to get excited. You understand? I'm not your whore or anything," she said as she got up. He didn't care, he was still basking in his pleasure. Reba cleaned up the mess, pretending that nothing had happened. Killer Croc watched her curiously with his 'devil may care' smile, happy to have her completely embarrassed. Completely satisfied, he let himself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Washing His Body

The next day, after she fed him breakfast, she came in with a bucket of soapy water, a sponge, and a towel. "What are you doing?" Killer Croc growled. "I'm gonna give you a sponge bath. Now, before you flip out, it's because you smell awful. I mean, a ripe dead body of a White-Tail would smell better than you. And I will not have you stink this apartment up," she replied. At the look he gave her, she said, "I'm not enjoying this chore either, K.C. I don't wanna do this, but you can't be smelling like this these next couple of months of you healing. I promise to be as quick as possible so that we don't suffer under this chore. Once it's over, that's it for a few days. Ok? I won't be doing this often." Then he began to struggle and she sighed. "Look, I swear I'm much more uncomfortable about this than you are. Ok? So, please don't make this hard on me. Please?" She was begging him now, causing him to stop in his surprise. He thought about it for a few seconds, and then resignedly looked away. "Thank you, K.C.," she whispered. He huffed and said impatiently, "Just get it over with, b****." She pulled back the blankets carefully, trying not to catch it on his castes. She picked up the sponge, and began to carefully clean him off. She started with his chest. It was strange to feel her gentle hands cleaning the grime and sewage off him. And it was a nice sort of strange. She began to work on the exposed parts of his arms. Then she went to his torso, working her way to his legs. When she got to his pants, she stopped. A blush began to form as she said, "Um, I'm going to have to take those off." He raised a brow at her. "Hey, I'm not doing this for my enjoyment. And besides, I'm going to have to give you clean ones while I have this cleaned. What's the point of having you clean if I'm gonna have you wearing extremely dirty clothes?" She had a point, but he couldn't help teasing her. "Are you sure it's that, and it's not because you really want to see me naked?" Reba blushed a darker shade before she glared at him. Killer Croc chuckled with amusement. She carefully stripped him of his clothing, then she determinedly picked up the sponge, and continued to gently scrub the grime off him. She skipped his genitals, planning on addressing them later. She washed the exposed parts of his legs, and cautiously moved up his thighs. Then she nervously began to gently wiped off his genitals. Killer Croc tried to hold back a small groan, but failed as it got past his lips. Reba began to work faster, eager to get this over with quickly. He bit his lip as another groan tried to get past. "S***," he murmured. She quickly toweled him off, and threw the cover back on him. There was a distinctive bump in the blankets, but she ignored it as she gathered up the soiled clothing, bucket, sponge, and towel to leave. Killer Croc groaned again, this time in pain. "D**** it, don't leave me like this!" Reba quickly left, not looking back.

He sat there, in pain. _D*** it, she left me! Like this! Why couldn't she at least finish me off?_ Killer Croc growled in frustration. If he could use his hands… He smelled a feminine scent before Reba walked in. He glared at her, angry that she left him to his agony. "Look, I'm really sorry. I...uh...didn't mean for you to….get excited like that. I, uh, don't know what to do….." She trailed off nervously, unsure of what to say next. "If you're really sorry, then finish me off. It f***ing hurts, you b****." She raised a brow and asked, "Is that how you're gonna get me to do that? Because all that's doing is making it easier to say 'no'." Killer Croc groaned, jerking on his restraints in anger. Then he said through gritted teeth, "Will you _please_ finish me off? I can't use my f***ing hands, and you started it. So will you _please just f***ing do it_?!" Reba teetered, weighing on the decision to pleasure him. Then she decided to do it, since Killer Croc was pretty much begging her to. She tentatively pulled back the covers, showing his hard on. She cocked her head to the side, both in wonder and in thoughtfulness. _How am I gonna do this?_ Killer Croc growled impatiently. Reba reached out, gently gripping him. He jerked at the sensation of her hand gripping him. He moaned in pleasure as she began to stroke him. "Yes, yes…. Just like that…" He closed his eyes as she stroked him. Killer Croc groaned as she quickened the pace and gripped him tighter, causing him to thrust his hips toward her hand. Urging her on, profanities, and moans erupted from his lips. He was panting and moaning, gripping his restraints in pleasure. "Oh god, yes…. More! More!" he moaned. She kept stroking, gripping a little harder and going faster. His eyes were shut tight as he began to beg her to not stop. His body was tensing up as he got closer and closer to his climax. "Hurry...please, hurry…" he said with a strained voice. She went faster and faster, gripping him hard. He gripped his restraints and arched his back as he roared in pleasure, finally reaching his climax. Killer Croc slumped, exhausted now that he was done. Reba pulled her hand away, covered with his seed. She had both a disgusted and fascinated look on her face. "I'm gonna clean this up… And don't expect me to do that often, ok? I did this because I accidentally caused you to get excited. You understand? I'm not your whore or anything," she said as she got up. He didn't care, he was still basking in his pleasure. Reba cleaned up the mess, pretending that nothing had happened. Killer Croc watched her curiously with his 'devil may care' smile, happy to have her completely embarrassed. Completely satisfied, he let himself fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Close

The next few days, Killer Croc began to anticipate for the bath she was gonna give. He hoped to embarrass her like he did the last time. She, on the other hand, was determined to not have that happen again. She didn't hesitate to start on washing him. And when she did, she was quick and sure. She did the same as last time, but she wasn't gentle. This actually disappointed Killer Croc, it made him feel….like he was cared for. Like he actually mattered to her. Like he…wasn't a monster to her. A person, a human like her. He actually felt like a human for once. It was strange, he thought he'd hate the feeling of being human to someone. Of not being a monster. _What the h***, Killer Croc? She's just a human. She's just like the rest of them. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. And all she'll do to you is hurt you, or worse. So stop feeling like this, you idiot! Be happy she's showing her true feelings, how she truly sees you!_ "What? No quips, no smart a** remarks? No 'you think I'm hot and you just secretly want to see my body' bullcrap?" She looked at Killer Croc, expecting him to rise at the bait. "F*** you," he growled. "Sorry, don't take offers," she replied. She smirked at his glowering face. Then he did a s*** eating grin and purred, "Are you sure about rejecting my offer? I'm told that I'm good in bed. Some women even call me a Sex God." "TMI, K.C. T. M. I." He smirked as he purred, "Oh, c'mon, baby! Don't you wanna have fun? I promise I'll have you screaming in pleasure. You'll probably be saying my name!" She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, baby, don't be like that. Please? I promise you won't regret it." "Now you're just being a smart a**," she said as she began to towel his body. He grinned at her and said, "Aw, sweetheart. Doing the 'hard to get' game, it's cute!" "Screw you!" "Is that a yes to my offer?" He burst into laughter as she started to blush and give him that cute glare. _Wait, cute? Aw, screw it. I don't care._ While she was getting his thighs, he said, "It looks to me like you want it. You want it _bad_." "If you don't shut up, I'm going to stop and leave you naked. And you won't get anything to eat later," she threatened. He chuckled, but didn't say any more. She finished washing him, and began to dress him. "So, no more gentleness for the monster?" She stopped, and looked at him. "What? No. I'm not gonna have you 'excited' again, I don't want to...to do _that_ again. Like I said, I'm not a whore or a slut. And I'm not….oh, nevermind. You get the point. You're a stranger who I'm helping with healing. Nothing else," she said. "Oh, and I thought we were becoming friends. Look, b****, I don't need your help. All I need is for you to release me, and for you to just f*** off. I don't ever want to see your ugly face again in my life," he snarled. "You know, you're a real a**hole," she snapped. "I don't f***ing care. Now, release me! Release me, you b****." She glared at him, and stormed away.

Several hours later, Reba did not return. She didn't come to his room at all, only to feed him. And when she did, she didn't smile at all whenever he accepted her offerings of food. It hurt him to see her like that. _Wait. Why did that hurt? She's just a filthy human. Why the f*** should I care if she smiles or not? It's not like she looks….beautiful or gorgeous or pretty at all when she smiles... Or that it makes feel strangely happy to see her smile like that…._ Killer Croc thought. He was confused. Why was he thinking these thoughts? What are these feelings? What is happening to him? He didn't understand it. He went into a fitful sleep, wondering if he was going crazy.

A few weeks went by, with Killer Croc constantly picking on Reba. He was always trying to embarrass her, or anger her. It worked most of the time, but sometimes she would make it backfire on him. Then she was the one smiling while he was seething in anger. This was one of those times. "I am not like a two year old!" Killer Croc grumbled. "Then why are you throwing a fit like one?" She smirked at him as he growled deeply in his chest. "Aw, is the baby angry?" He jerked on his restraints at that remark. She chuckled and said, "Alright, alright. I'll stop. Just don't hurt yourself. I'm gonna go get food." He gave that strangely cute excited look when she said that. _I swear, he looks like an excited puppy about to get a treat whenever I talk about feeding him._ She shook her head in amusement. A few minutes later, she came in with a plate full of meat with a small side of mashed potatoes. He grinned happily at what he was going to be fed. But when he saw that she saw this smile, he quickly turned it into a scowl. She just smiled in amusement. "I'm gonna start playing video games in here. I'm sure the T.V. is starting to get old," she said as she sat down beside him on the chair. She looked to him to see him think about this news. "Fine. Just don't interrupt my sleep, b****," he said. By now, Killer Croc's calling Reba a b**** no longer bothered her. Reba shrugged and said, "Ok." Reba fed Killer Croc, smiling again whenever he accepted each piece of food she offered. (She had forgiven him two weeks after their 'fight'.) And Killer Croc loved that smile, but he continued to deny it. And he denied that he loved her singing, since she sang while she cooked, cleaned, or just because a song was stuck in her head. Denied that he liked how she made feel like he was a person and not a monster. After she was done feeding him, she got ready for work. Reba was putting on makeup, which was strange for her to do. He could smell the chemicals for makeup. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To work. Why do you ask?" She leaned into the room from the side bathroom to look at him curiously, having finished with putting on eyeshadow. He stayed silent for a moment before he said slowly, "You don't usually wear makeup when you go to work." "Oh. Well, I'm meeting Bruce Wayne. He had actually asked me specifically to meet him and his adoptive son, Dick Grayson. Well, Dick Wayne now. Nevertheless, it's best to have a good first impression." Reba went back to putting on eyeliner and mascara. Killer Croc growled in jealousy. _No! They're not allowed to see her looking like that! They-wait…. Why am I thinking this? I'm not jealous...am I? No. I can't be… But I...I don't want them….. I…_ Bewildered by his feelings and his thoughts, he almost didn't realize that she was leaving. "Wait!" Surprised by his desperate tone, she stopped just as she was reaching for the knob of the front door. Reba went back to Killer Croc's room, puzzled by his desperate yell. "Is there….something wrong K.C.?" Reba asked as she entered the room. Killer Croc hesitated. He didn't want her to leave looking like she did, yet he didn't want her to know that he cared. She sighed, interrupting his thoughts. "Look, I have to leave. If you need anything, call me. Here, I'll get the phone," Reba said as she turned to get the wireless home phone. She came back with it, and wrote down her number. "I'll see you in a few hours. I'll bring home something from Micky D's." And then she left, leaving a jealous and slightly worried Killer Croc in her wake.

Reba walked home happy, knowing that she was going to be Bruce Wayne's personal Family Doctor. Apparently, the owner of the Gotham Hospital had recommended her to the Waynes. Reba had never expected them to accept her, much less consider her to have the job. She was honored to be a Family Doctor to what she sensed was a very honorable and noble family. She didn't really care that they were rich, just that they had morals. Reba made her way into the apartment building, not knowing that she was being watched by a gang.


	5. Chapter 4: Released

A couple of months later, Reba told Killer Croc that she was going to release him from her care. "You just need to stay for today, though. I'll take you to the sewers, where I will take off the castes on your arms. Sound good?" Reba looked up at Killer Croc from washing his body. He just gave a nod and she went back to washing him.

The next day, Killer Croc woke up groggy. But this wasn't normal grogginess, he knew it was from a drug. A sedative. _She's much smarter than she lets on,_ he thought. He looked around for Reba, and found her sitting beside him with a bag. Reba was waiting for him. "As you can see, we're in the sewers. I took off the castes on your legs so that we could walk a little further. I know you wouldn't be comfortable for me to get the castes off until we were further in. You can lead the way to where you'd be comfortable," she said as she got up. She offered her hand to help him up, but he ignored the offer. He got up awkwardly, and lead the way deeper into the maze of the sewers. His walk was a little wobbly, and awkward from disuse of his legs. He did twists and turns, while Reba cleverly left clues on to how to get back. Killer Croc never noticed her doing this, too preoccupied with the thoughts of finally being released and the strange dread he was feeling. _Why do I feel like I'm going to lose something very precious to me?_

They took two more turns, and arrived in one of Killer Croc's lairs. There was a bed in a corner, with a big, old, ratty blanket. "We're here," Killer Croc said as he stopped. "Ok. You get on the bed, and make yourself comfortable," Reba said as she got into her tool bag. Killer Croc humphed and did as he was told by laying down in the bed, eager to be rid of his castes. She came over with her tools and asked, "You ready?" "Yeah," he grunted. Reba used her tools to have both castes ready to be broken apart, but she never broke them. "Hold on, I have to do something before I break them," she said. "And what's that?" As soon as he said that, he suddenly felt a stabbing pain. "W-wha…?" "K.C., I'm not gonna let you hurt me. And this is the only way to be sure that you don't. I'm sorry. But hey, by the time you wake up, I'll be long gone. I'll be out of your life forever, like you've wanted all four months. Never see my ugly mug again, as you'd say," she said as she gently broke the castes. Killer Croc kept trying to speak as she broke them, but it was all he could do to stay awake. "Heh, strange. I…. I'm gonna miss you. Goodbye and sweet dreams, K.C." Then she kissed his forehead, surprising him. Killer Croc began to desperately reach out to Reba as she turned away. _No! No, come back! Come back, please! Please, I...I need you! I need you, please…._ His vision was starting to fade as she was walking farther and farther away. _Reba, please just turn around! Turn around and come back! Come back, please!_ he thought beggingly. _Please! I love you! I love you! I…..love…..you….._ And Killer Croc fell into darkness.

Some time later, Killer Croc woke. "Reba…." he breathed. He looked around, to find that he was alone in his lair. Reba was gone. Killer Croc began to feel despair clawing at him, telling him that he would never see Reba again. Never hear her sing, see her smile, and feel like a human again. _No! No, I must find her. I...I can't live without her. Not after the way she treated me. Made me feel like a person, a human. And that light of hers, it has to be protected. Protected from those who would destroy it. Like that d*** clown, he'd destroy it. Oh, s***! He probably knows she saved me. He might have kidnapped her already! I have to find her! I have to protect her!_ Now full of determination to find what he lost, Killer Croc got up. He didn't care that he was still weak. He had to find her, and soon. Because if she wasn't kidnapped already, she would be in due time. Killer Croc had to find Reba before the Joker did.


	6. Chapter 5: Where Are You?

Killer Croc hobbled out of his lair, following Reba's scent. He went a little ways before he lost the trail at a crossing of sewer tunnels. _What the…? Where did her scent go?_ He sniffed around, but her scent was just gone. He realized that she must have taken precautions to keep him from following her to kill her. _Heh, that's ironic. She's trying to stop me from killing her, when all she's doing is stopping me from saving her. Heh, who'd've known?_ He chuckled at how ironic the situation was. But he still had to find her. _She had to leave a trail. She's going back exactly the way we came. Reba had to leave some sort of mark to follow back to where we came._ Killer Croc then began to look around for some sort of sign. After a few minutes, he was getting frustrated. _D*** it, where is her mark? F***, what_ is _her mark?_ Killer Croc was on the verge of punching the wall when he saw it. It was a very small crescent moon. It was so small that anybody would skip over it, thinking it was a crack. _I gotta admit, her precautions are really good. Hiding her mark in plain sight, making it seem like a crack. Very clever._ Killer Croc followed the Crescent Moon mark the rest of the way out of the sewers to find her.

The mark stopped at a ladder that led to the streets above. He climbed awkwardly, arms shaking slightly from disuse. He slipped a couple of times, but caught himself before he could fall. _When I find her, I'm going to keep her in a cage so she'll be safe while I work on these d*** limbs, get them to work right._ He got to the top, and pushed the manhole cover up to look around. It was an alley between two apartment buildings. It was late, and no one was around. Killer Croc stealthily got out and put the cover back on. Still being sneaky, he searched for any sort of trail. He found that her scent was there and followed it to a parking lot. That was where he lost her trail. _Must've drove. Heh, should've known. Reba couldn't have carried me here, I'm too big. But d*** does she make it hard to track her. Hmm, maybe I could find someone who knows her… No, that'd take too long. What about…._ He growled in frustration. Killer Croc knew he had to find Reba as soon as possible, but he didn't know how he was going to track her. He could start at where she usually went in Gotham, but he… _Wait! The Waynes! She has to go to their mansion now that she was their personal Family Doctor! H***, she told me that she was going to have to live there from now on! And she's already packed her things this past week, so she must be there._ With his destination in mind, Killer Croc stealthily left the city in the direction of the Wayne mansion.

Killer Croc stood outside of the gate to the Wayne mansion. He was sure that they had very good security, which would make it hard for him to check if Reba was there. _S***. You just gotta make it hard for me, don't you, sweetheart?_ He paced as he tried to figure out a way to get in. He heard some loud rumbling behind him, and hid quickly in the shadows of the trees. Killer Croc peeked from his hiding spot to see a huge monster truck in front of the gate. His 'devil may care' smile reappeared on his face as an idea hit him. He quickly and stealthily went to the truck, and carefully grabbed on to the underside of it. Now hidden underneath, the truck went past the front gates to the mansion. He watched as a famous celebrity hopped out of the truck and greeted a butler. The butler showed the celebrity the way in, talking about the meeting between the celebrity and Bruce Wayne. Once the doors closed, Killer Croc let go and landed quietly. He sneaked around to the back of the mansion, trying to find a way to slip in. As he did this, he checked the windows to see any sign of Reba. When he still saw no sign of her, he began to use his experiences of breaking into houses to plan a way to get inside. He carefully looked for security cameras, password pads, and fingerprint locks. When he saw none, he looked for the darkest part of the mansion on floor level. If it was dark, then most likely no one was there. Killer Croc found that the Kitchen was darkest, and began to pick the lock on the door. In 10 seconds, it was unlocked and opened. Killer Croc grinned when no alarms went off, meaning the rich snobs won't know that he was sniffing around. _Now, where to look?_ He sneaked from the kitchen to the guest rooms, carefully sniffing for her scent. He quietly opened each door and shut it as he searched. When he didn't find her there, he went to another wing full of rooms. She wasn't there either. Right as he was closing the last door, he heard footsteps coming toward him. Killer Croc quickly hid inside the room. The footsteps stopped right outside the door, and a voice spoke. "Alfred, where is Reba? She was suppose to be here three hours ago." "I don't know, Master Bruce. She had just finished with some personal matter when she was coming here two hours ago. She told me she would be late because of traffic. But I believe she would be here by now, Master Bruce," said the second voice named Alfred. "You think she could be in trouble?" asked the first voice who had to be Bruce Wayne. "I don't know, but I am beginning to think maybe she is. Are you going to go and see if she is alright? If she is in trouble Master Bruce, do be careful. She's a sweet woman, but…" Killer Croc stopped listening. _S***! Reba isn't here! And she's been missing for two hours! That d*** clown, that F***ING clown must have kidnapped her! D*** him! I'm going to…_ Killer Croc was interrupted by a cell phone ring. "Hold on, Alfred. It's Commissioner Gordon. Hello," said Bruce. "Yeah, we were about to call you about her. Did you find her? Is she ok? …...What? ….Wait, they said what? ...I don't know who the Batman is! Why would I be associated with that nut?... Ok….. Yeah, ok... Oh, you are? Are you sure that nutcase can be trusted? …...Alright, but she better be ok when she comes here. If she's injured because of that Bat nut, I'll find some way to make him pay." Bruce hung up the phone and began to talk to Alfred again, but Killer Croc didn't listen. He was preoccupied with the fact that she was obviously kidnapped, but not because of him. That fact gave him some relief, but now he didn't know who had her. _I have to find the Bat and swallow my pride to ask for his help. I can't save her on my own. If I wasn't so weak…. Doesn't matter, I have to find the Bat before those F***ers hurt her. I have to get out of here, fast._ Killer Croc waited for the two outside the door would leave before he snuck out. Once they left, he carefully opened the door, and snuck out of the mansion. Killer Croc carefully climbed the front gate, and jumped down running.

Once Killer Croc was in Gotham, he looked for Batman's sign. Killer Croc found it, and went toward it. His plan was to wait for the Batman to get there, then get the Batman's attention. Killer Croc didn't know how he was gonna do that, but he'll think of something. What Killer Croc didn't look forward to was swallowing his pride to ask for the Batman's help. Killer Croc was walking down a dark alley, thinking of a discreet way of asking for help, when he heard pained grunts and alarmed yells. Instinctively, Killer Croc hid himself in the deep dark shadows, and watched what was going on. It was the Batman himself, fighting a gang that was obviously stealing crates from a store. Killer Croc waited until the Batman had finished with the gang before he approached. "Hello, Bat," Killer Croc said as he stepped from the shadows. Batman didn't show any sort of surprise, but he did tense up for what he assumed to be another fight. "Calm down, Bat. I'm not here to fight." That was too surprising, even for the Batman, thus this time Batman did look genuinely shocked. "I know, shocker ain't it? But that doesn't matter. I'm sure you know that a girl has been kidnapped," growled Killer Croc. "Yeah, and you were the one who kidnapped her for your boss, the Black Mask," replied Batman. Killer Croc chuckled and said, "No. Me and Black Mask had a…..falling out. He's just framing me is all. Right now, my new boss wants her out of Black Mask's hands. So here's the deal, I help you get her out of his hands. And you help me stick it to Black Mask. The boss don't care what happens to the b****, he just wants to p*** off the Black Mask. I wanna do that _and_ get paid doing so. So it's a win-win situation." Batman glared at Killer Croc suspiciously. "Look, I'm gonna be there to save the b**** whether you or I like it or not. I don't wanna save a stupid b****, but it's my boss's orders. And if I don't…. Well, I'd rather not say," Killer Croc said. Batman hesitated, weighing on the decision to trust Killer Croc. Killer Croc had a bit of a poker face on by looking the same as the times he met the Batman, making sure not to show he was hopeful for Batman's help. Batman's intuition told him that Killer Croc was lying, but also that Killer Croc really was here to save Reba. The question was: why would Killer Croc, who hates every human on earth, want to save a human girl? Batman was determined to find out that reason, which had to be criminal due to who the situation revolved around. And so, Batman agreed to the 'deal'.


	7. Chapter 6: Stay With Me

Reba was being held in a loading dock at Gotham Bay. Batman and Killer Croc were going to sneak in through a secret waterway that Killer Croc had used during his time with Black Mask. No one knew about it but Killer Croc. "You better have an air tank with you. It's a good ten minutes of traveling underwater to go through," Killer Croc told Batman. Batman nodded and pulled a gadget from his utility belt. "Show me the way, Killer Croc," Batman said in his dark tone.

It took them 15 minutes to get inside the loading dock. Killer Croc gestured for Batman to follow him to the shadows of a yacht while they were still underwater. They carefully poked their heads above surface, and surveyed their surroundings. There were goons everywhere they looked. "You got something, Bat?" Killer Croc softly growled. The Batman nodded and said, "It's best if we scout the area for the girl. You look for her through the waterways, I'll look for her on land. We'll meet back here if we get anything in 15 to 20 minutes." Killer Croc grunted quietly that he understood, and slid back underwater. Batman didn't move for a moment, finding it strange that Killer Croc was complying to his plan so easily. Then Batman shook himself from those thoughts, filing them to ponder on later. Right now, there was an innocent woman to save.  
Twenty minutes later, Killer Croc and Batman met up in the shadows of the yacht. "I didn't find her on land, and didn't get much intel from the gang members. Did you find anything?" Batman asked. "Yeah, I did. The b**** is in the f***in' yacht. They have her surrounded, and they're waiting for Black Mask to come here. He's planning on doing something to her, probably torture from the way Jack was talking." Batman raised a brow in a questioning manner. "What? I've known that a**hole since I was in boxing," Killer Croc grumbled. "Where in the yacht?" Batman asked. "In the Black Mask's room." Batman sighed, this was going to be hard to do with Killer Croc.

Killer Croc watched with glee as Batman unknowingly became a distraction. Killer Croc lied about where Reba was held in the yacht. She was actually being held in the Captain's Cabin, and Black Mask was in his room. So while the goons and Batman were distracted, Killer Croc broke the door off its hinges scaring the guards. There were five of them, and all were shocked to see him. But none of them were as shocked as Reba was when she looked at him. Killer Croc gave a malicious smile and said, "Hey, miss me?" Then he began to kill each and every one of the guards before they had a chance to stop him. When he was done, he was panting as he looked at Reba. She was chained to the bed with her hands above her head, and a gag around her mouth. "Hold on, I'll get you out," Killer Croc said softly and gently. Reba whimpered as he unlocked her chains and gently pulled her into his arms. He removed her gag as she instinctively rubbed her wrists and curled into a defensive ball. Killer Croc caressed her hair, and got up to take her to safety. He murmured to her that she was safe while he snuck off the yacht. He gave her an air tank to use and told her how they were going to leave before he jumped off the yacht and swam back the way he came. He kept his arm around her as he swam. When they were on land again, He picked up Reba and looked around for the Batman. When Batman was still nowhere to be seen, he carefully snuck into the sewers. Reba didn't fight him, too scared and shocked to do so. Killer Croc kept glancing at her in worry as he ran the way to another lair. He used the sewer water to keep Batman from tracking them.

When they got to Killer Croc's lair, he quickly put her on the bed. He sat down beside her and asked, "Reba, can you hear me? Are you here? Reba?" She slowly looked up at him, complete and utter fear in her eyes. She was beginning to shake and he instantly began to gently pull her close for a comforting hug as his face softened. "Hey, hey. It's ok. I won't hurt you. You're safe. You're safe," he whispered comfortingly to her. She shook and was beginning to sob as he stroked her hair. "Shhh, shhhh. It's ok, Reba. It's ok, shh." Killer Croc held her tightly as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. He let Reba cry all her tears as he held her. When she was done, she asked, "Why did you let me cry on your shoulder? Why are you… Why are you being so kind? Why aren't you killing me? I don't understand, don't you hate me?" Killer Croc sighed as he looked away in embarrassment. His cheeks started to turn red as he said nervously and quietly, "No. I never hated you. I acted like I did because I thought you were like the other humans I've met. I thought you were faking your kindness, faking how much you cared. I thought you just saw me as a monster, but you continued to treat me as a human. Treated me with kindness and love. Like the people at the circus. You made me feel…. human, which only the people at the circus did when they were alive. When I lived with them. You made me feel….at home." She looked at him in surprise as he continued to talk. "I started to….love your smile….your songs…..your voice….the way you laughed and the cute glares you gave me. I loved the way you cared for me. So, no. I don't hate you, Reba. I….I…." He couldn't say it. _She'll reject me. I'm too ugly for her, and she's way out of my league. I have no chance with her. But I could at least try to make her happy, and keep her safe from harm._ He stroked her hair, holding her sweetly as she asked, "You what? What are your feelings for me, if it isn't hate?" He refused to look at her, and shifted nervously. _I can't tell her that I love her. If I do that she'll-_ "K.C., please tell me. I don't understand what's going on. Please, just tell me," she begged. Killer Croc let out a breathe slowly as he gathered his courage, and said, "Reba, I….I love you. I love you, and I tried to tell you that when you left me. I know you don't love me, and that's fine. Just...just stay with me this time. Stay with me. I'll protect you from those b******s. They'll never touch you again. Not while I'm around. And I'll do everything I can to make you happy, just stay with me. Stay with me this time, please." He tighten his hold on her, and he made sure he wasn't hurting nor strangling her as he did so. "Do you really, honestly love me?" she asked. "Yes," Killer Croc said without hesitation. Little did they know, a little bird was watching them. And he was shocked to his core by what he heard. _Wait 'til Batman hears this. He's not going to believe this._ And the little birdie flew to tell the Bat what he witnessed.


	8. Chapter 7: Training

Batman could not believe what Robin told him, until Robin showed Batman the recording. As soon as Robin saw Killer Croc's first kind look on his face and his gentleness towards Reba, Robin got out a camera and began to record what he witnessed to show to Batman. "I…. Heh, I honestly can't believe this. Killer Croc hates _everyone_ that is human. It's amazing that she was the one to steal his heart. How did she do it? When did she meet him? What was so different with her care compared to others?" Batman sighed and said, "We can ask these questions later, Robin. For now, let's keep an eye on him. Croc is still a criminal and a killer. He could just be tricking her." "But that's not in his M.O. If he wants to kill you, he wouldn't do this. He's not the type to trick you, he's the type to ambush or just straight up kill you," Robin argued. "Nevertheless, we should keep an eye on them. You never know with killers, Robin. We're doing this as a safety precaution," Batman said firmly. Robin sighed and agreed to do as Batman says.

 _Meanwhile…_

"So, will you stay?" Killer Croc looked at her hopefully. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll stay awhile. Just until they stop looking for me. I-I'm going to need my clothes from my car. And my….uh...lady things, toothbrush, all the essentials that are in my car. How are you going to get it all? It's on Walter Street, which is on the other side of Gotham. And it's in front of a restaurant," Reba said. Killer Croc sighed and said with a grin, "Then I'm going to have to bring you along. But be quick, they'll be looking for us. I'll watch your back." He got up and began to carry her to the where her car was. He was gonna take the quickest route there and back.

It was the quickest grab-and-go mission in his life. They were lucky that the car was still unlocked, so they got a big bag and filled it with essentials very quickly. Killer Croc picked both the bag and Reba up, and hurried back to the sewers. They were back at the Lair before too long, and he dropped the bag beside the bed. Both of them were exhausted, so he laid down, holding her in his arms as they went to sleep.

The next morning, Reba woke up to find herself in someone's arms. It took her a few seconds to remember the events of what happened the day before and realize where she was and who was holding her. She looked up to see a peaceful look on Killer Croc's face. It made him seem almost handsome, majestic like a dragon is when it's sleeping. He began to smile as he made a contented purring growl in his sleep. Killer Croc pulled her closer and gave an affectionate nuzzle to her hair. She couldn't help but give a small giggle at his adorably sweet actions. His smile got bigger as he heard her giggles and nuzzled her again. "He's so cute…" she giggled. "Who's so cute?" asked a sleepy Killer Croc as he began to open his eyes. Reba blushed and said, "N-no one." Killer Croc took a few seconds to wake up, and said with a devilish smile, "You think I'm cute?" She blushed a darker shade and he chuckled. "You're turning to a pretty shade of red. It's adorable," Killer Croc said, stilling grinning at her. Reba blushed even more as he began to laugh. She glared at him, and he said, "Oh, sweetheart, don't be mad. I'm just pickin' on ya to make you do that cute blush." Reba rolled her eyes and sighed. "Is that what you were doing when I was taking care of you?" she asked. "Yes. And I really enjoyed making you blush that first time when you jerked me off. It was great. And to tell you the truth, you did well jerking me off like that. Never got off on it so well," Killer Croc grinned as he nuzzled her again. She squeaked in embarrassment when he mentioned her jerking him off. "That squeak was adorable! I wonder…" Grinning a mischievous smile, he began to carefully tickle her with his clawed hands. She squeaked again as she began to laugh from being tickled. He did that to her for a while before he wrapped his arms around her for a hug and nuzzled her face. Killer Croc pushed the hair out of Reba's face as she calmed down from her laughing fit he caused. He was looking at her lovingly as he began to caress her face. "God, you're so beautiful…" Killer Croc said breathlessly. Reba looked away modestly and said, "I'm not beautiful. I'm ok looking." "Who told you that?" Killer Croc asked. "No one. I just...don't see how I could be beautiful. I have scars on my face, I'm fat, I have buck teeth, too big of a butt, and the list goes on and on…. How can I be beautiful?" Killer Croc gently grabbed her chin and gently made her look at him. He made eye contact with her and said, "You are beautiful. You have a nice curvy body, long, beautiful, soft brown hair, pretty hazel eyes, and pretty pink lips. I don't know about scars, because I don't see any. And you're not fat. If you were, you'd be as big around as a blimp. And you're not, so you're not fat." Reba's eyes told him that she didn't believe him as she said, "Yeah. Ok." Killer Croc sighed and asked, "What do I have to do to make you believe me?" "I don't know. But you can certainly try," she said with a sad smile. Killer Croc thought for a moment, and then very tentatively inched his face closer to hers. She watched him curiously as he pulled her close with his hand behind her head. Killer Croc pressed his lips gently on hers as he closed his eyes. Reba's eyes, on the other hand, widened with shock. His lips felt strange with how soft they were despite being scaly. He began to lick her lips, asking permission for entry. She hesitated, then parted her lips to grant him access. He grinned, and explored her mouth before he began to caress her tongue with his. When she didn't respond, Killer Croc got more demanding with his tongue. Reba slowly closed her eyes as she began to respond to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He growled in approval at her response. He rolled them over a little, so that he was on top of her. His hands began to caress her sides as he pulled away to let her breathe. He laid kisses on her nose, closed eyes, and around her face. He carefully nibbled on her neck, making sure he didn't break the skin. She gasped in surprise and slight pain at his nips. He then licked where he nibbled her, the heat creating a strange soothing sensation to mask the pain. He kept alternating from nipping to licking and back to nipping as he went along her neck. A small moan escaped from her, and he growled aggressively. He got braver in his touches, and began to knead her breast. She moaned a little louder, though she tried to hold it back. He grinded against her when he heard her moan, and he groaned in delight. He nipped and licked her collarbone as he began to lift her shirt. "Wait, wait! Stop! Stop!" she said as she pushed her shirt back down. Killer Croc got up worriedly and asked with concern though his voice was a little deeper with a slight huskiness,"What? What's the matter, sweetheart? Did I hurt you?" "No. I'm just...not ready for this yet. I'm sorry," Reba said. "It's ok, sweetheart. If you're not ready, then I won't push you. I want you to enjoy it when you're ready, ok?" He gently kissed her again, and got off her.

Killer Croc sighed as he sat in the bed, leaning against the wall. _What am I to do? She can't eat rats. She has to eat some real food. But how am I going to do that, as weak as I am? I know I can take on at least 20 guys, but… I'm going to have to go up top and 'steal' some food for her. I won't have her eat rats like I have._ "I'm going to go up top to get some food. You have to stay here, ok? If you hear anyone, hide. Like in here." He got up from the bed and walked to the opposing brick wall. He pushed it aside to show there was another room full of medical supplies, blankets, heaters, and a lone generator. Reba looked at him in surprise at all the things he had hidden. He smiled and said, "You're not the only clever one here. The heaters and generator is for when it's winter. It gets extremely cold in the sewers, and since I'm cold blooded, I need these to survive. You should come in here and stay quiet. I'll be back as soon as I can." Reba walked in the room nervously. She looked back at Killer Croc who gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll always come back for you. Just make yourself comfortable." He grabbed some huge bags that could fit ten men inside as he quietly closed the 'wall' and left to get her some food.

It was starting to get dark out, which was a good thing for Killer Croc. He used the encroaching darkness to his advantage and advanced to his target. It was a little store that gangs had been 'stealing' from for a long time. It was actually a place for gangs to buy any sort of supplies at a very cheap price. There were stores like this one everywhere in Gotham. And the store owners did those shady deals at random times, so as to not get caught. Killer Croc still had a lot of cash from both the dead bodies he scavenged and his time with Black Mask. Killer Croc hardly ever used his cash for anything. But he had it just in case for emergencies such as this one. Killer Croc knocked a complicated knock to tell that he was a 'special' customer on the back door. The store owner, Fred, used the peephole to see who it was. Fred opened the door and said, "Well, if it isn't the Beast himself. I was told you was dead." "I'm a monster. Can't go to heaven, and hell's too scared to keep me. Now, I need food and lots of it. Mainly meat. Throw in some potatoes, corn, apples, and some other veggies or fruit, along with flour, sugar, and bread. Oh, and some tea, coffee, and coffee creamers," Killer Croc said as he put the bags down. Fred looked shocked at the order of plant food. "I rather my enemies not know that I'm alive." Killer Croc gave a meaningful look. Then Fred understood and nodded. "You're a clever Beast," said Fred as he was getting what was ordered. Killer Croc followed Fred with impatience. Fred, used to Killer Croc's impatience, showed the boxes full of fruit and vegetables. They had filled all the bags with meat, flour, bread, boxes of tea, coffee cans, coffee creamer cans, fruits, and vegetables in ten minutes. Killer Croc paid for the food, and hurriedly grabbed the bags. "What's got you in a hurry?" Fred asked. "Like I said, I rather people not know I'm still alive," Killer Croc growled. "And if you tell anyone, I'll come here and eat you." Killer Croc glared at Fred, causing the human to pale in fear. Fred nodded and said, "Ok, Beast. I understand." Killer Croc gave a noncommittal grunt, and quickly left the store.

Once back at the Lair, he opened the secret room to see Reba in a nest of blankets completely asleep. _Must have been really tired_ , he thought. There was another 'secret room' that he used as a refrigerator/freezer. He split it in half, one was the refrigerator, the other is the freezer. He put most of the meat the he bought in the 'freezer', the rest was in the 'refrigerator' to be cooked for supper. Most of the boxed fruit and vegetables were canned, so he put them with the medical supplies along with the tea boxes, coffee cans, flour and bread. He had decided that that room was the med supply closet/pantry. After all the food was put up, Killer Croc carefully picked up Reba and set her on the bed. He closed the door to the pantry, and then laid down beside Reba. He pulled her close, and allowed himself to rest.

Two hours later, Killer Croc was still watching Reba sleep as he stroked her hair. She blinked open her eyes and he said, "Did you sleep well?" "Yeah. Oh, you're back," she said sleepily. He laughed and she said, "Hey! It's not funny. I'm still half asleep." Killer Croc raised a brow at that still laughing. "I'm still waking up. My brain isn't fully functional yet. It's still starting up." He chuckled and said, "Well, we have food now. Along with tea and coffee. Got some sugar too. And some creamer. So you can cook whatever you want and make yourself some tea. I have clean water coming out of the facet in the kitchen along with cooking utensils, plates, and other dishes. But you're going to have to clean them. They're all dusty from not being used." "Oh. Ok, thank you." She got up to go to the kitchen and stopped in the middle of the room. She heard a deep, quiet, rumbling laugh behind her before she heard Killer Croc get up to show her where the Kitchen is. This time he went to a place that was covered with a tarp and had an actual door. He opened it, and let her enter looked like any other kitchen, with white walls and an oak paneled floor, except everything was cover in dust. "I'll clean it up before you start cooking," Killer Croc said as he went toward a closet. She stopped him, and said, "We'll both clean it together, that way it'll go much faster. I'll do the countertops and table. You get the oven and the floor. And we'll both do the dishes together." He nodded, and they started to clean.

It took a couple of hours to clean the Kitchen. It was strange for both of them the entire time they cleaned. For Reba, it was strange to see the crocodile man cleaning since he obviously wasn't the type to do this. For Killer Croc, it was really strange to have her in there with him, the fact that he was actually cleaning the kitchen, and that he was enjoying it. They never said a word to each other, just quietly cleaned. When they finished, Reba asked, "Do you wanna help me cook?" "...Sure…. I mean, if you want to…." Killer Croc said uneasily. "Ok. Could you get the flour and the sugar? I'll be getting the griddle, mixing bowl, mixer and all the other things we need." They got the supplies they needed, and proceeded to make pancakes. After that, she got him to get bacon and sausage for her to cook. Killer Croc gave her his devilish grin as he gave her the meat to cook. Reba just chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I swear, you're like a puppy about to get a treat whenever I cook meat." "I do NOT look like a puppy," he growled in embarrassment. "But you do! And it's kinda cute," she said with a smile. He blushed and looked away. Reba giggled and went back to cooking. Just as she got done with the bacon and started on the sausage, she felt two arms slowly wrap around her hips as he leaned down toward her. "It smells good. 'S it gonna be done soon? I'm starving," he whispered as he playfully nibbled and licked her ear. A strange, pleasant shiver went down her spine when she felt him do that. "Yeah, just hold your horses." He chuckled deeply, and continued to nibble and lick her ear and neck. He growled sensually after a few minutes of doing this, and began to caress her sides. Then he was kissing her shoulder, and asked, "Are you done yet?" "No. And you're starting to distract me. Let me cook, you impatient jerk." She was smiling as he growled in mock anger. "I can't. I'm a Beast. And I am an impatient Beast. I want my food now!" he growled jokingly. "Too bad, Mister! You gotta wait!" Reba bantered. He laughed as she finished with the sausages. "You wanna feed me for old time's sake? Or do you want me to feed you?" Killer Croc grinned as she blushed. "No. Let's just sit down and eat."

They ate quickly and put their dishes in the sink. Then they went back to the table to discuss about what they would do while they stayed in the sewers. "It's going to be boring down here without anything to do. But if you like...we could make up a game," Reba said. "Well… I think we should do something that's much more...useful. I could teach you how to defend yourself, should something happen if we were separated or I was away to get supplies. We could make them into games, if you want. But I think training you on how to defend yourself is better than games," Killer Croc said. "Good point, but my dad taught me a little bit on how to defend myself. He's a Marine Veteran." "That would make this training much easier. I think we should start with getting your stamina up, and have you learn the layout of the sewers. And we could make it a game. Here's how we're gonna do it: I chase you, and you try not to be captured. I know I have an unfair advantage, but if Catwoman can do it, so can you. And she's about as tall as you. We just gotta work on your stamina, your reflexes, and your dodging skills," said Killer Croc. "Ok. Much better than my idea," Reba said as he grinned in satisfaction. "Let's start your training now. I'll show the way. Oh, and don't go too far. You could get lost, and I'd have to find you. Or there could be others, so stay close while we're training. And don't cover up your scent, just in case one of those two things happen. Ok?" She nodded as they got up from the table, Killer Croc grabbing some snacks and filling bottles with water.

They got to an old part of the sewers, where there were vine covered ruins and a waterfall in the distance. There was moss everywhere too. "We'll start training here. There's several places to hide or use to get away from me. We'll do two or three hours of this training, with 15 minute breaks between each hour. We'll eat and drink during these breaks," Killer Croc said as he set the bag full of snacks and drinks down. "Do I get a head start?" Reba asked. "Yeah. You have five minutes, starting….. Now!" She took off, disappearing around a corner. He waited the full five minutes before he began to chase her. He followed her scent to where she was. "Found you," he said. He heard her scrambling up the vines as he ducked into her hiding spot. Her foot just disappeared up into the ceiling. _She's fast. That's good._ He got out of there and looked up to see her climbing the vine to a high place in the ruins. He grinned, and began to follow her. He was quickly catching up, but now she was on solid ground. She ran quickly to the other side with vines and began to climb down. "You better hurry, Reba. I'm catching up!" he taunted. Reba quickened her pace as she was climbing down. She let go at the last two feet, and began to run. Killer Croc let go at the last five feet, and was quickly catching up to her running feet. He tried to grab her, but she ducked at the last second which caused him to grab air. _Nice reflexes._ He tried to grab her four more times and failed each time. On the fifth, however, he managed to grab her. Killer Croc had a firm and careful grip on Reba, so as to not injure her. "Well, game over I guess. I lost. What now?" she asked. "We never said the penalty of you losing, did we?" Killer Croc gave Reba a 'devil may care' grin, giving her a strange shiver of excitement. "Well, I think you pleasuring me should be good," he purred. "I told you, I'm-" "No, no. You don't have to have sex with me. I meant what I said, I don't wanna have sex with you until you're ready. What I'm saying, Reba, is that you jerk or suck me off." "Uhhhhh…." "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. We could think of another sort of penalty." Reba thought about it for a few minutes. "Ummm… I guess I'd be ok with the penalty you suggested…." Reba said quietly. "You'd do that? Really?" Killer Croc was actually surprised that she was agreeing to what he suggested. "Yeah. What? Do you-" "Oh, I want you to. I'm just surprised," he said. "Well, uh…. When do we…?" she trailed off in embarrassment. "Follow me. I know a spot where no one will see nor hear us," he said as he turned around to show the way. They went deeper in the ruins to a steep cliff up to a cave. "Get on my back, it's too dangerous for you to climb. I'll carry you up there, just hold on tight," Killer Croc said as he knelt for her to climb on. Reba climbed onto his back, careful of his plates. She held on tightly as he began to climb the cliff to the cave. He didn't let her off his back, and instead decided to give her a piggy back ride the rest of the way. They came to a door that lead an ancient room that still had a bed, a dresser, and a closet. Everything was covered in dust. He set her down on the bed, eager to get started. Reba was still nervous, so he said, "It's ok. You'll do fine, like you did last time. Now which one you wanna do?" "I was gonna ask you that question," she said. He grinned again and said, "Well… I was wondering how those lips would feel on my cock…" He smiled as he climbed on top of her, and began to kiss her passionately. His hands were caressing her hips. Then he began to nip and lick her neck as he started to caress her thighs, making her moan. "Touch me," he murmured into her ear as he licked it. She nervously began to touch his scaly muscles, tracing his abs. He groaned at her touch, and grinded against her. She could feel how hard he was getting through the fabric. He sat up, and began to undo his pants. When his hard member came out, he looked at her lustfully. She looked up at him nervously. "It's ok, sweetheart. Start with a lick," he said gently, his voice deep and husky with lust. Reba nodded as he laid back against the headboard. She gently grabbed his member, and tentatively gave the head a lick. He gasped as he tensed in pleasure. "Do it again, then suck it." She licked the head again, and then put her lips around the head before she sucked. Killer Croc gasped then groaned in pleasure. Getting a little braver, she continued to suck as she bobbed her head a little. "Yes. Go deeper. Deeper! I wanna feel your f***ing throat," he growled. She pushed him deeper into her mouth, and pulled back out as she continued to suck. She tried to deepthroat him, but choked which caused pulled out and coughed. He stroked her face as he waited for her to catch her breath. "You're doing well. Keep going, and jerk me when you need to breath," he nodded and went back to sucking on his manhood. He moaned and sighed as she continued to pleasure him. An hour later, he started to come close to climaxing. "Hurry, Reba, hurry… I'm so close…" He moaned as she quickened her pace. His body tensed as he got closer and closer, urging her on. He kept her mouth on his cock as he climaxed. He asked to see his seed on her tongue and then told her to swallow it. Then he fell back, satisfied.

After a brief rest, they went back to the 'stamina' training. Reba got caught a few more times, thus when they were done, Killer Croc seemed to be glowing with satisfaction and happiness. When they got back to the Lair, he started to teach her all the martial arts he knew. "We'll start on how to punch. Then we'll move to how to bring down the enemy without hands," Killer Croc said. They spent the rest of the day training in punching.


	9. Chapter 8: Captured

That night, after they ate the supper Reba made, they got ready for bed. "You do have a shower, right? And a washer and dryer for my clothes?" Reba asked with a body and hair towels draped over her right arm, and her clean clothes clutched in her left hand. Killer Croc scoffed and said, "Of course." He led her through the kitchen, around a doorway, and down a hallway to an old abandoned bathroom. There was a toilet, bathtub, and sink that was all covered in dust. It smelled moldy and old, but nothing like the sewers. She went to the tub, and turned the knob for hot water. Surprisingly, it worked but the water had the red color of rust. She switched on the shower, with the same result. She waited until the red color vanished and was replaced with clear, cleanliness. Reba started to strip when she realized that Killer Croc was there. She looked at him, and he stared back. "Uh, excuse me? Can I get some privacy?" Killer Croc smirked and said, "No." She raised a brow and said, "Ok." In a flash, she slammed the bathroom door. Killer Croc had barely managed to step back before it hit his face. He heard the door click as she locked it from the other side. "I was just joking. You didn't need to slam the door," he grumbled. "It's not funny. And it sure as hell did not sound like a joke." He huffed and mumbled, "Whatever." Then he turned to go to bed when he heard the lock turn again and the door creak open. "You need to shower too. I know you don't usually shower, but if we're gonna sleep in the same bed, I don't wanna smell your sweat and the sewage," she said as her nose wrinkled up in disgust. He growled in disgruntlement. "Hey, I'm a woman. I have standards about guys, and one of them is that you're clean. C'mon, I'm not asking much." He paused a moment before he grunted a "Fine" then walked away to wait his turn.

Forty five minutes later, she came out with a happy and relieved sigh, wearing a dark blue nightgown. "Feel better?" Killer Croc grumped. "Yes. Now go wash yourself. I'll be waiting," Reba said as she walked to their room. He grunted as he got up to go wash himself.

It took Killer Croc only fifteen minutes to get done. He used the towels that were still there in the bathroom, locked in clear tubs full of mothballs. The towels were surprisingly still soft and clean. He wrapped one around his waist, and walked to the room. He found Reba sitting there, reading one of his…..books. He stopped in the doorway, and watched her as she curiously flipped through. "Interesting how humans do those, huh?" She jumped slightly at his voice, caught unawares. He chuckled and asked, "So we gonna sleep in the living room again?" Reba frowned in confusion. "What? You think I'd sleep in the open? No, I got a room with a bed big enough for me to actually sleep on. Some rich son of a b**** threw it out just because he didn't like the color." He gestured for her to follow as he went to go through the kitchen. He led her down the hallway again to the fourth door on the right. He opened the door and let her enter first. There were more of the 'books' in a pile in the right corner of the room. In the middle was a huge bed that Killer Croc could lay stretched out comfortably, and ten other men. It had green sheets that looked to be clean, and a big thick navy blue blue blanket. It looked like the ocean floor had been made into a comfortable bed. "I just got it before they could take it to the trash truck. Never got a chance to actually sleep in it before that d*** Bat got me to the Asylum. You can try it out," Killer Croc said with a wave toward the bed. Reba walked to the head of the bed, and sat on it. It was so soft, she sank a foot into the bed. "It's comfy," she commented as she pulled back the covers to get in. Killer Croc smiled as he got to the other side of the bed to get in. "Woah there, Cowboy. Aren't you gonna get dressed? Or are you going to sleep with a towel as a loin cloth?" "Is this another one of your f***in' standards?" "Yep. I don't sleep next to naked men I hardly know." He glared as she raised a stubborn brow. "Look, b****, I don't have any clean pants. And this towel ain't big enough to be used as a loin cloth," Killer Croc growled in anger. She sighed. "Have all of your pants cleaned tomorrow, then. And if this happens again…." she trailed off warningly. A deep rumbling came from his chest as he started growling. There was fear in her eyes, and he stopped in surprise. Killer Croc didn't want to scare Reba, he was just frustrated at her demands. He expected it to be difficult, but not like this. And she really wasn't asking much. Just to be clean, respect her privacy when she bathed, and to wait until she was ready. She was just asking him to do very few things, human things, unlike most women he's seen. "I….uhhhh…. Look, sorry for the growl. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just….frustrated is all. I was never...expected...to live like a human. So, it's...um...weird for me to start to live like one. I know you're not trying to be...difficult...and that you mean well, it's just…. Well…... I…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Just…. Just know that I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you, no matter how frustrated I get. Or how angry I am at you. I… I love you too much to hurt you. And I'm not like those cowards who beats their wives. Those cowards that lie and say that they love her when all that they see is a sex toy and punching bag. What I'm saying is that I'm not a f***in' wife beater. Or in this case… A uh….um..." He trailed off in confusion. _What are we exactly? I…. Well, we're not exactly a couple… But we're not exactly friends, acquaintances, family, or anything at all now that I think about it… So what the f*** are we?_ Both were lost in thought on what their relationship was. It was strange to think about. The silence was getting awkward, so Reba said, "I guess you can say… A friend beater? We can discuss this later, it's getting late anyways. Let's just...go to sleep, ok K.C.?" Killer Croc shrugged and pulled the covers up to get in. He took off the towel and quickly cover himself up with the blankets, then rolled over toward her. He pulled her to him, and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was not at ease when he pulled her against his body, horrible memories coming back from her childhood. Killer Croc sensed her discomfort and asked, "Are you alright? I'm not squeezing or cutting you, right?" "No. It's just…" "Just what?" "..." He got up and looked at her with concern. He didn't like what he saw on her face. In fact, he got scared for her. She looked like she saw a ghost. And there was...shame? Why was she….oh. "You were raped before, weren't you? Some sick f*** kidnapped and raped you, and then slept like this with you, didn't he?" He did a much deeper and more feral growl. His protective and territorial instincts were roaring inside him, demanding blood for the man that hurt Reba. _I'M GONNA KILL THAT SICK F*** FOR TOUCHING MY REBA THAT WAY! HOW DARE HE HURT HER! HE WILL PAY!_ Reba began to shake, and Killer Croc gently pulled her back into his arms with her facing him. "It's ok, Reba, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the man who hurt you, who stripped some of your innocence from you. You deserve better. I swear, I'll make sure you never go through that again. And I'll never touch you like that, I promise. You're safe here. And if me being like this bothers you, I'll find something to be dressed in. Here, I'll find something clean to use as a lion cloth. I'll be right back. And next time...tell me if something is bringing back memories of that sick twisted b******," Killer Croc said as he gently brushed his lips on her forehead. He carefully got out of bed, and looked for something to use as a loincloth, or at least boxers. He remembered seeing a pair of boxers that he could use in one of the other rooms. He went in there and found it. Killer Croc put on the ironically alligator patterned boxers, and went back to the room. Reba was still laying down, but he could sense that she was waiting for him. She got up to see him in a pair of boxers. Before she could say anything he said, "I know about what I said. But I just forgot about the boxers that I found sometime before I met you. Never had a need for it." He got back in bed. "Can I… Will you be...alright now that I'm not naked?" "Yeah. I think I'll be ok now." He carefully pulled her into his arms, making sure not to have her feel trapped or threaten in anyway. Surprisingly, his body was incredibly warm. Reba instinctively got closer to him to sleep. She yawned as her eyes began to droop with sleepiness. Killer Croc smiled when she scooted closer, he could sense that she was much more comfortable now. "Good night, my sweet little Angel."

The next three months, they fell into a routine. First breakfast, then stamina training. Second was lunch before self-defense training. Third, Reba would cook dinner of which they ate and they washed dishes. Then they took turns taking a shower before they went to sleep together. They grew closer together as time went on, to the point that they were completely comfortable with each other. Anyone that would see them would know that they were friends. One day, while they were doing stamina training, a gang was in the old part of the sewers. Unfortunately, Killer Croc didn't notice until it was too late.

Reba was running away, laughing and taunting Killer Croc. "You're slower than my Great Grandma! C'mon K.C.! I'm dying of boredom here!" Reba said over her shoulder with a grin. Killer Croc then had a devilish grin. _Oh, I'm slow, am I? Ok, I'll make it impossible for her to escape!_ He chased her to where she was trapped between two walls covered with vines. She quickly pushed aside the vines until she found a crack she could use to get away. Reba grinned as she carefully squeezed in the crack. She could hear Killer Croc stomping into, what he believed, was a place where she was trapped. He was surprised not to see her there, but smiled as he playfully said, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He sniffed for her scent to track her down, and smiled when he found it. He followed his nose to the crack, and frowned. "Aw, that's cheating! Using a crack to escape. It's not big enough for my arm to fit through!" Killer Croc heard giggling from the crack. "I will get you!" "Yeah, but you can't! You can't fit! See you on the other side!" He heard Reba quickly scuddle through the crack to the other side. It will take him five minutes to get there, since the ancient ruins made this part of the sewers into a maze. _I'll just use my nose to find her. But d*** is she clever!_ Chuckling with amusement to himself, he ran to find his quarry. Killer Croc had just started on the trail of her scent when he heard a scream. Not just any scream, but _Reba's_ scream. Fear clutched his heart, and he ran straight to where he heard her scream. _No! No! No, no, no, no! He can't have found her! Not so quickly! I took such care! I made sure they weren't here!_ "K.C.! K.C.! K.C., HELP!" he heard Reba scream. And then he heard just a wordless, fearful yell which was quickly cut off as if she was hit in the head hard. _No! Nobody touches her without my permission! They better have not hurt her! SHE IS MINE, AND I WILL KILL THOSE WHO WILL TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! I WILL KILL THOSE WHO'D HURT MY REBA!_ Immediately, his protective and territorial instincts flared again. They were white hot in his body, causing him to roar in anger and fear. _I WILL FIND HER! WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE ARE THOSE B******S AT? I WILL KILL THEM ALL!_ Both man and beast were out to find who took their beloved, and would kill any that stood in their way.


	10. Chapter 9: The Strange Alliance

Killer Croc found Reba's scent mixed in with others, all men. _If they rape her…_ An incredibly deep, feral growl emanated from him. If he wasn't so scared and worried for Reba, he would've been surprised by how it sounded to him. But right now, he had a girl to save. He knelt, looking for anything that Reba may have left behind. When he found nothing, he concluded that whoever took her must have hit her head when she was screaming. He got up, and followed the humans' scents to the surface. It was the beginning of dawn in Gotham city, which meant Killer Croc had to be incredibly stealthy. While he was both tracking the humans that took Reba and sneaking, he never noticed a silhouette that was following him on the rooftops.

She watched as Killer Croc was making his way to Penguin's hideout. It was strange, he seemed to be tracking something. But what? Had to do with Black Mask, Killer Croc was usually in Black Mask's employment. But then again, rumor was that Black Mask and Killer Croc were enemies now. And one rumor said that Killer Croc was suppose to be dead, because of their 'falling out' as some say. So if rumors were true about the inseparable Killer Croc and Black Mask, could Killer Croc help her with what she was after, to stick it to Black Mask? Or is Killer Croc after it for himself? No, he's after something different. He's way too zealous with this search, way too...strange for a jewel. He's acting like...like something was stolen from him, which only an idiot would do. Everyone knew, including Catwoman, never to steal from Killer Croc, unless you wanna die from being eaten or worse. She shuddered and pitied the fool that stole from such a monster. But a PO'd monster may be just what she needed to pull off her stunt. She jumped down to make a deal with the Beast.

Killer Croc had his nose to the ground again, trying to find the scent that he had momentarily lost. Suddenly, he heard someone land behind him. Killer Croc whirled around, fists ready and growling dangerously. "Calm down, Big Boy. I'm not here to steal from you. I'm here to make a deal." Catwoman grinned at the big crocodile man who glared right back. "I don't have time for this, you stupid c***. I'm not in the mood to steal anything, so f*** off." Killer Croc turned back around to search for the scent again when he heard Catwoman say, "Oh, c'mon! If you help me, I can help you break into Black Mask's and stick it to him. I know you're not friends anymore." He growled irritably at the thief, turned around and ignored her. "Hey, I can help you look for whatever it is you're looking for. It will go much faster. All that I ask is that you help me with a heist." She grinned confidently at him and he looked at her over his shoulder. He weighed on how much to tell her, and if he should trust her at all. _She'll tell everyone if she knows what I'm looking for. She can't know about it, that would put Reba in danger. Not only that, but why should I trust Catwoman? But then again, Reba is in more danger the longer I take finding her. And the more likely he'll torture her just to get to me._ Killer Croc contemplated a second more before he said, "No. I don't trust you, b****. Now leave, before I decide I have enough time to eat some cat." Catwoman sighed in frustration. "Look, you seem to be following some of Penguin's men that I saw come out of the sewers." Killer Croc acted like he wasn't listening, but Catwoman knew that she somehow caught his interest. _That's interesting. Why is he after them? All they had was a… No. No, you gotta be kidding me…_ "They had a...a young woman. She looked like that she was fighting to stay conscious. She seemed unable to fight them, and from the sound of it, they were taking her to the Penguin to be his new personal whore." Other than Killer Croc's fists tightening, you wouldn't know that he was listening. Catwoman couldn't believe it. She half expected him to say "Shut up, you whore" long before she finished her observations. _So that's what he's after. But why her?_ "So, you're after the woman that was stolen from you. Was she your prisoner? If so, wh-" "It's none of your business, slut," he growled. Catwoman raised a brow at him. "Alright, fine. I'll help you look for her, but only if you help me steal from the Penguin. You see, he has a rare jewel called the Eye of Ra. It's a diamond statue of the egyptian goddess, Bast. You help me get that, and I'll help you get the woman. What do you say?" Killer Croc huffed as he quickly thought about the deal. Penguin has several safe houses, and if what Catwoman said was true, then Reba was there to be… He growled deeply at the thought. _That flightless bird can't have her! Reba is mine! MINE!_ As Killer croc's growls got deeper and deeper with each thought of Penguin touching Reba, Catwoman took a fearful step back. The look on Killer Croc's face told Catwoman that he was close to losing it completely to his Beast side. "You have a deal. But if you tell anyone about this…" Catwoman nodded fearfully. "Lead the way, whore. We don't have all day," Killer Croc said as he got up. Catwoman began to run towards the docks to Penguin's boat, the _Gambit_ , with Killer Croc hot on her heels.

Both Cat and Beast were swimming in the shadow of the _Gambit_ , quietly discussing how to break in. "I should go first. I know how to get past traps and disable them. And as surprisingly stealthy you are, you're too big to get past them. Once the traps are down, you take care of the guards. I'll get the jewel out," said Catwoman. "Yeah, but what about the woman? That short b****** is not getting away with my prisoner. We will get her first before the jewel," Killer Croc growled. Catwoman was about to argue until she saw the look on his face. "Fine. Have it your way, Beast." Catwoman carefully scaled the boat, and quietly took out the goons on patrol. She looked over the side and gestured for him to come on. She went to the door, and quickly picked the lock. They were in.

It turned out that Reba was being...checked out….by the Penguin in his room. "Good. Now take off your clothes. I want to see how good you look..." Reba's face was red, and there was tears silently going down her face. There was guns pointed at her from the guards, and Penguin was grinning as he looked at her. She was wearing very...revealing..clothes, and he was staring at her like tiger stares at a wounded deer. Just as she was about to say something, the door suddenly burst open. Standing there was a very angry, no, _pissed_ Killer Croc. He took one look at Reba and roared in anger. His eyes said that he was out for blood now and no one would be spared. Penguin, being the coward that he was, ran telling the goons to shoot Killer Croc. In a matter of a couple of minutes, Killer Croc massacred the goons. He was holding Reba protectively, giving a daring glare. He was panting in his protective/possessive anger, looking for any more threats. " _Mine_ ," growled Killer Croc passionately. Catwoman had watched the entire scene with shock. Granted, she had seen Killer Croc's violent behavior before, but not to this degree. "K.C., you saved me. Thank you." Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He gently gave her a one armed hug, still looking for danger. _She tamed him. She tamed the Monstrous Beast. But how?_ Catwoman stood slightly to the side of the doorway, watching as the woman and the Beast interact. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say he may actually like her. But that's impossible! He hates anything that's human. He even said that he despises every human on earth! What the hell is happening?_ Catwoman shook her head. _Now's not the time. I got a jewel to steal._ "Well, tall, dark, and beastly, we got a jewel to steal. You made the deal with me, and I've kept my part of the bargain," Catwoman said, breaking the two from their reunion. Killer Croc huffed and said, "Alright, slut. Where the f*** is the d*** jewel?" Catwoman strutted to where Penguin's vault was on the _Gambit_. Killer Croc scooped up Reba in his arms, carrying her bridal style.


	11. Chapter 10: The Test

Killer Croc found Reba's scent mixed in with others, all men. _If they rape her…_ An incredibly deep, feral growl emanated from him. If he wasn't so scared and worried for Reba, he would've been surprised by how it sounded to him. But right now, he had a girl to save. He knelt, looking for anything that Reba may have left behind. When he found nothing, he concluded that whoever took her must have hit her head when she was screaming. He got up, and followed the humans' scents to the surface. It was the beginning of dawn in Gotham city, which meant Killer Croc had to be incredibly stealthy. While he was both tracking the humans that took Reba and sneaking, he never noticed a silhouette that was following him on the rooftops.

She watched as Killer Croc was making his way to Penguin's hideout. It was strange, he seemed to be tracking something. But what? Had to do with Black Mask, Killer Croc was usually in Black Mask's employment. But then again, rumor was that Black Mask and Killer Croc were enemies now. And one rumor said that Killer Croc was suppose to be dead, because of their 'falling out' as some say. So if rumors were true about the inseparable Killer Croc and Black Mask, could Killer Croc help her with what she was after, to stick it to Black Mask? Or is Killer Croc after it for himself? No, he's after something different. He's way too zealous with this search, way too...strange for a jewel. He's acting like...like something was stolen from him, which only an idiot would do. Everyone knew, including Catwoman, never to steal from Killer Croc, unless you wanna die from being eaten or worse. She shuddered and pitied the fool that stole from such a monster. But a PO'd monster may be just what she needed to pull off her stunt. She jumped down to make a deal with the Beast.

Killer Croc had his nose to the ground again, trying to find the scent that he had momentarily lost. Suddenly, he heard someone land behind him. Killer Croc whirled around, fists ready and growling dangerously. "Calm down, Big Boy. I'm not here to steal from you. I'm here to make a deal." Catwoman grinned at the big crocodile man who glared right back. "I don't have time for this, you stupid c***. I'm not in the mood to steal anything, so f*** off." Killer Croc turned back around to search for the scent again when he heard Catwoman say, "Oh, c'mon! If you help me, I can help you break into Black Mask's and stick it to him. I know you're not friends anymore." He growled irritably at the thief, turned around and ignored her. "Hey, I can help you look for whatever it is you're looking for. It will go much faster. All that I ask is that you help me with a heist." She grinned confidently at him and he looked at her over his shoulder. He weighed on how much to tell her, and if he should trust her at all. _She'll tell everyone if she knows what I'm looking for. She can't know about it, that would put Reba in danger. Not only that, but why should I trust Catwoman? But then again, Reba is in more danger the longer I take finding her. And the more likely he'll torture her just to get to me._ Killer Croc contemplated a second more before he said, "No. I don't trust you, b****. Now leave, before I decide I have enough time to eat some cat." Catwoman sighed in frustration. "Look, you seem to be following some of Penguin's men that I saw come out of the sewers." Killer Croc acted like he wasn't listening, but Catwoman knew that she somehow caught his interest. _That's interesting. Why is he after them? All they had was a… No. No, you gotta be kidding me…_ "They had a...a young woman. She looked like that she was fighting to stay conscious. She seemed unable to fight them, and from the sound of it, they were taking her to the Penguin to be his new personal whore." Other than Killer Croc's fists tightening, you wouldn't know that he was listening. Catwoman couldn't believe it. She half expected him to say "Shut up, you whore" long before she finished her observations. _So that's what he's after. But why her?_ "So, you're after the woman that was stolen from you. Was she your prisoner? If so, wh-" "It's none of your business, slut," he growled. Catwoman raised a brow at him. "Alright, fine. I'll help you look for her, but only if you help me steal from the Penguin. You see, he has a rare jewel called the Eye of Ra. It's a diamond statue of the egyptian goddess, Bast. You help me get that, and I'll help you get the woman. What do you say?" Killer Croc huffed as he quickly thought about the deal. Penguin has several safe houses, and if what Catwoman said was true, then Reba was there to be… He growled deeply at the thought. _That flightless bird can't have her! Reba is mine! MINE!_ As Killer croc's growls got deeper and deeper with each thought of Penguin touching Reba, Catwoman took a fearful step back. The look on Killer Croc's face told Catwoman that he was close to losing it completely to his Beast side. "You have a deal. But if you tell anyone about this…" Catwoman nodded fearfully. "Lead the way, whore. We don't have all day," Killer Croc said as he got up. Catwoman began to run towards the docks to Penguin's boat, the _Gambit_ , with Killer Croc hot on her heels.

Both Cat and Beast were swimming in the shadow of the _Gambit_ , quietly discussing how to break in. "I should go first. I know how to get past traps and disable them. And as surprisingly stealthy you are, you're too big to get past them. Once the traps are down, you take care of the guards. I'll get the jewel out," said Catwoman. "Yeah, but what about the woman? That short b****** is not getting away with my prisoner. We will get her first before the jewel," Killer Croc growled. Catwoman was about to argue until she saw the look on his face. "Fine. Have it your way, Beast." Catwoman carefully scaled the boat, and quietly took out the goons on patrol. She looked over the side and gestured for him to come on. She went to the door, and quickly picked the lock. They were in.

It turned out that Reba was being...checked out….by the Penguin in his room. "Good. Now take off your clothes. I want to see how good you look..." Reba's face was red, and there was tears silently going down her face. There was guns pointed at her from the guards, and Penguin was grinning as he looked at her. She was wearing very...revealing..clothes, and he was staring at her like tiger stares at a wounded deer. Just as she was about to say something, the door suddenly burst open. Standing there was a very angry, no, _pissed_ Killer Croc. He took one look at Reba and roared in anger. His eyes said that he was out for blood now and no one would be spared. Penguin, being the coward that he was, ran telling the goons to shoot Killer Croc. In a matter of a couple of minutes, Killer Croc massacred the goons. He was holding Reba protectively, giving a daring glare. He was panting in his protective/possessive anger, looking for any more threats. " _Mine_ ," growled Killer Croc passionately. Catwoman had watched the entire scene with shock. Granted, she had seen Killer Croc's violent behavior before, but not to this degree. "K.C., you saved me. Thank you." Reba wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He gently gave her a one armed hug, still looking for danger. _She tamed him. She tamed the Monstrous Beast. But how?_ Catwoman stood slightly to the side of the doorway, watching as the woman and the Beast interact. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say he may actually like her. But that's impossible! He hates anything that's human. He even said that he despises every human on earth! What the hell is happening?_ Catwoman shook her head. _Now's not the time. I got a jewel to steal._ "Well, tall, dark, and beastly, we got a jewel to steal. You made the deal with me, and I've kept my part of the bargain," Catwoman said, breaking the two from their reunion. Killer Croc huffed and said, "Alright, slut. Where the f*** is the d*** jewel?" Catwoman strutted to where Penguin's vault was on the _Gambit_. Killer Croc scooped up Reba in his arms, carrying her bridal style.


	12. Epilogue: My Love

Batman led the rescue mission. Now that Batman knew how stealthy Killer Croc was, they found Reba quickly and saved her with minimal casualties. Killer Croc kept his word, and didn't kill anybody. _There may be hope for Croc_ , thought Batman. Surprisingly, he let Killer Croc go. "Because you went to rescue a woman, and did not kill anybody, I will let you go. If you break your word and kill anybody, I will hunt you down Killer Croc." Croc grinned at Batman and gave a mock salute before he disappeared with Reba in his arms. Batman's instincts told him that Croc would not break any laws while Reba lived. And Batman's intuition told him that Killer Croc might actually become a hero. Batman laughed at the thought. _One impossibility at a time, Bruce. One impossibility at a time._

Killer Croc took Reba to a really well hidden Lair that even Batman never found. "Stay here. I'm going to get our stuff from the other Lair. You can go to sleep here, no one has ever found it. Not even the Bat found this place, and that's d*** near impossible to do," Killer Croc said as he laid Reba down on yet another huge bed in a hidden bedroom. "Go to sleep, my sweet. I'll be back here in a few minutes." He stroked her face and quickly left.

A couple of hours later, he quietly came back in the room. He thought she would be asleep, but she was wide awake and waiting for him in her nightgown. "K.C…" "Did I wake you?" "No. I was waiting for you. Can't sleep without your arms around me." He smiled as he climbed in the bed in his boxers. "You changed…" "Yeah. These boxers are growing on me. C'mere." He held out his arms in invitation and she accepted it. Reba wrapped her arms around Croc's neck, nuzzling his chest. He purred deep in his chest, and lifted her chin. "I love you, Reba. I will always be there to protect you, to rescue you from harm. You are my entire world, Reba. Never forget that." Then he kissed her passionately, pulling her closer to him. He carefully held her lower lip in his teeth, letting her gasp for air before he caught her lips again. He wrapped his right hand in her hair, his left hand was on her hip. Killer Croc laid her down below him, still kissing her. His hands moved up and down her body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He fondled her breasts, eliciting a moan from her lips. He moved to her ear and neck, licking and nibbling on it as he caressed her thighs. She was tracing his muscles in his chest and torso before she moved to his back. He groaned at her touch, holding her tighter in his need for closer contact. She felt a bulge in his boxers and moved her hands toward it. She stroked it, causing him to growl in pleasure. He was tracing her collarbone with his lips, his hands slipping under the hem of her nightgown. He parted her thighs gently, and massaged between her legs. "Ohhhh…." He grinned at her sensitivity, loving the sounds she made. He got up and looked at her, eyes asking permission to take off her clothes. She smiled her assent to him, and he grinned as he stripped her of her clothing. Killer Croc stared at Reba, soaking in the image of her naked visage. His eyes slowly traveled up and down her body, stopping a few seconds longer on her chest and the junction at her thighs. There was a hungry fire in his eyes, scorching her from head to toe. He took off his boxers, his throbbing member too big for it. She looked at his sculpted body, looking like what you would expect an egyptian god would look like. Huge biceps, carefully made pecs, and rock hard abs… Suddenly he was on her again, sucking on her nipple. She closed her eyes as she arched her back in pleasure, her arms wrapping around his neck again. He grinded against her as he tasted her, hearing her sweet moans of pleasure. He got himself ready, and gently slid inside. She gasped in pain, causing him to stop in fear of raping her. He looked at her worriedly, only to find her smiling at him. He continued cautiously so if she asked him to stop, he'd stop. When she didn't and wrapped her legs around him, he went faster, hoping to make those sounds come from her again. She was mewling in pleasure, causing him to lose control to his Beast side and thrust harder, faster and deeper into her with each passing second. He gripped her hips as he bent toward the crook of her neck, wanting complete control and dominance over their lovemaking. "K.C…...K.C….." she moaned. "Waylon." "Huh?" "My name's….Waylon…." Killer Croc said with his voice deep, husky and strained with pleasure. She then began to call out Waylon instead of K.C., making his movements more aggressive. Before too long, he said, "Reba, I...I need… I gotta…" "Do it…. Do it, I want it…." she pleaded. He did one deep, final shove of his shaft and he roared as his back arched in his release of blinding white pleasure, while she screamed her own. Killer Croc fell exhausted on her, his head on her chest as the last drops of his seed entered her womb. They cuddled as they caught their breath, rolling over to lay beside each other. "I love you, Reba," he whispered as he nuzzled her face. "I love you too, Waylon," she said as she fell asleep. He smiled happily at her, falling into the most pleasant sleep of his life.


End file.
